


Alone in the Trees

by DeanBean



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I just saw the Hobbit, M/M, you don't know my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanBean/pseuds/DeanBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili find themselves with some alone time accompanied by the dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Trees

“It’s about time we’ve gone on a good quest.” Kili called to his older brother. His legs were swinging from the highest branch of a tree right in the center of the glen the troop of fifteen had chosen to stay in for the night. They’d been traveling for two days now and the “quest” had been highly uneventful. Just horses clopping through the woods in the daylight and he and his brother keeping watch for everyone at night. 

One would think he’d have grown accustomed to monotony and repetitiveness. He and his brother were blacksmiths and nothing grew more tiresome than banging hot metal with a hammer in a small shop all day. But here he was, in the early morning hours, climbing up a tree to meet his brother at the top out of pure boredom. 

“Not much of a quest, is it?” Fili raised an eyebrow as Kili pulled himself onto a branch beside him. The elder brother had been picking at a bit of wood with his dagger to pass the time. He swore he could hear the dew forming on the leaves around him through the snoring of his comrades on the moist ground. 

“Ah, not yet but I suspect something will go wrong.” Kili starting swinging his boots through the air as well, gripping the branch beneath him and leaning back to stare at the sky. “I’ll make sure of it.” Fili could hear the smile in his brother’s voice. He loved that voice. Not yet scared by years of smoke ingestion but still rough with Dwarvish charm. He hardly looked like a Dwarf with his thin nose, thin beard and even thinner body. If it weren’t for his slight height, he’d pass as an Elf. 

Fili suspected he’d grow into the nobel family appearance one day. Around his twentieth year, he remembered marking where the tip of his nose met his lip every night before he slept and finding that it had grown even more by the morning. He used to be just as handsome as his younger brother. He used to be just as much of a trouble-maker as well. Kili got it from him in the first place. 

Back in Erebor, the two of them were known for their pranks. Kili’s arrows used to get returned to their parent’s doorstep from disgruntled townspeople who had found them sticking in their clothes hanging on the line or jutting from the wood of their doors. That was back before he’d improved his aim and skill so much. He’d only been six or seven before Smaug ruined the great kingdom and locked them all out. He’d had plenty of time to practice as they wandered the wilderness, catching and killing creatures for everyone’s breakfast lunch and dinner. 

They’d grown close during that time, and even closer once they left their parents in search of work. They others knew them as close, but not nearly as close as they really were. 

There were myths of soul mates when it came to kings and queens of distant lands. But never in Dwarvish lore. No prince ever fell madly in love with a beautiful maiden and caused trouble fit for fairytales to win her hand in marriage. No, with his people it was just finding a woman just as surly as yourself to bear your children and raise them up as you work in the mine, drink and enjoy as much merriment as life will allow. But Fili believed, if there were such a thing as a soul mate, his would be his younger brother. 

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at the thought. To think, a full grown Dwarf fit to be the next king thinking about soul mates and love. And all that connected to another full grown, yet slightly less matured in the best way possible, Dwarf. 

They’d grown up together. From the time Fili was five, he’d always had a brother to tag along with him on his misadventures in the mountain. They were a team, never spotted without each other. Side by side, they were unbeatable in battle, at least against any other Dwarves. Trust, family bond and curiosity had gotten the best of them so long ago that neither of them could remember not being with each other… As more than the best of friends and brothers. As lovers. 

A kick met his leg and he caught himself from falling off his branch. “What are you so happy about over there?” 

“Nothing that’s any of your concern,” Fili smirked, watching as Kili stood gracefully, spreading his arms out on either side of him and pretending to lose his balance. 

Fili reached out and shook his branch, but his brother just crossed his arms and tutted as if he were a child. “You’re happiness is nothing but my concern.” He smirked, stepping over to straddle the branch his older brother was sitting on, facing him dead on. The commotion of trees rustling and the dim light of the rising sun had stirred the others below them. First yawns of the say echoed up to their large, pointed ears. It wouldn’t be long before Bombur had a fire going for breakfast. Kili would have to catch something for them to cook. 

The eldest brother swept hair from Kili’s young, but worn face, cupping a stubble covered cheek with a sigh. 

Kili grinned, wrapping his hand around Fili’s. He’d grown used to a life of solitude with his brother in their grubbing cottage. Around the others and out in the open, Fili was shyer about their affection for each other. He viewed it comically unfit for a king. The two of them laughed about it at home, but in the public they were strictly brothers. Here in the shelter of a tree, he must feel secluded enough. 

Before the moment could be ruined by the others calling out in search of them, he muttered “Oh, come here then,” and hooked a hand around the back of Fili’s head, pulling him forward to crush their lips together. Like clockwork, their arms surrounded each other, getting them as close as they possibly could with their armor in the way. Fili stroked his brother’s hair, knotting his fingers through it as their tongues brushed just delicately enough to keep them on the brink of wanting more without a care and knowing they should contain themselves because of their company. Fili sucked Kili’s less bearded bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, just as he liked it. 

Kili groaned, swinging a leg up to settle behind Fili’s back. How he could keep his balance like that, Fili would never understand, but he gripped tighter just in case his brother might fall. He growled, kissing his brother fiercer than he’d ever dared in public before. In a way, he’d missed him. Of course they had been together for their entire journey but there was still a slightly empty ache in his heart from not being able to touch his brother as he wished. 

“What’s gotten into you?” asked Kili with a laugh, Fili jerked forward, nipping at the smooth skin just below his beard. 

“Shh, they’re hear you.” Fili silenced his brother with his mouth once more, slowing the kiss down to a less fierce, less dangerous pace. Back and forth, their mouths battled for dominance in a lazy, leisurely fight. It wasn’t as if either of them cared who won the battle, as long as it lasted as long as possible. Another grin broke Fili’s lips and his brother just kissed his teeth. 

Below them, their comrades were gaining more life, wondering around to relieve themselves and gather their things for that day’s journey. 

“Where have the boys wandered off too?” Bofur’s voice drifted upwards. 

Fili stopped his kisses and pulled away, but Kili trapped a finger under his chin, pulling him forward. “Wait until they call us,” he muttered, pressing his lips softly against his brothers. Feather light kisses were placed, because he knew they’d be torn apart soon. 

Sure enough, Balin’s voice shouted their names. Kili let his brother go with a disgruntled sigh, swinging his leg back down. A hand squeezed his. 

“Later.” Fili assured him with a wink, before climbing over the side of the branch and dropping out of sight. Heart filled with light, Kili followed suit, joining his brother amongst the bustle of their friends and family. 

Well, his Dwarvish friends and family… Even the Hobbit was alright. He made good food and was very kind. That Wizard, however, was looking at him quite oddly from under the wide brim of his big grey hat. As if he knew a big secret.

**Author's Note:**

> These two stole my heart.   
> Its really hard to admit to myself that two hot dwarves stole my heart.


End file.
